As Lovers Go
by yasminscorner
Summary: Iliana wishing for nothing but adventure, is about to undergo perhaps one of the most thrilling experience in life - love. What happens, though, when this thrilling chase of love is shared with an acclaimed murderer intent on fulfilling wishes of his own?
1. Chapter 1

As Lovers Go

_Chapter 1 - A New Friend_

Many are the days one wishes they could possibly fit in. What happens though when one is so fiercely immersed in the crowd that he/she eventually becomes invisible, irrelevant, simply ordinary? This was the case with Iliana Blaize, a seventeen year old, fifth-year brilliant witch enrolled in one of the best wizarding schools to date Hogwarts. Her platinum blonde hair fell ordinarily to her shoulders while her bangs cut straight across her forehead and sometimes fell over her never-noticed crystal blue eyes. "She was a pretty thing, thin, but pretty," she would hear people comment, though the fact that anyone had actually taken note of her existence was rare. It was true that she wasn't the widest in places where width was wanted nor was she the tallest or anywhere near it, but nonetheless she had an elegant frame. Of course, however, we are our own worst enemies. Iliana was never one to struggle with her body or its image. She was … satisfied with "how she turned out" as she'd address her features whenever she wrote in her journal; no, this wasn't what she despised about herself. It was her invisibility. Her shyness, her inability to stand out in a crowd, all this bothered her. Iliana wasn't one of those girls who simply wanted to fit in; no, she wanted to stand out. Year after year she'd made it her goal to become a bit more noticed than her years before; however, she never succeeded. Let it be known though, that she wasn't totally isolated; sure a fair few of her roommates in the Hufflepuff girl's dormitory knew her name and often smiled with her, but neither engaged in deep conversation with her. Perhaps she seemed taciturn; perhaps she seemed as if she was far too busy to indulge herself in social activities, or perhaps she simply wasn't interesting enough. She didn't care for their reasoning as to why they didn't talk to her. Perhaps it was partly her fault too, perhaps she hadn't made an initial approach, and therefore setting people at a distance. She shook her head of all thoughts. It was the last day of her fifth year, and already amazing instances had happened this year. Then again, interesting events have been happening since her third year - when the young hero Harry Potter enrolled in Hogwarts. An acclaimed murderer was captured, and then suspiciously went missing soon afterward; the destined-to-die hippogriff Buckbeak that Hogwart's gamekeeper Hagrid had kept as a pet this year (as far as Iliana could remember, Hagrid was always known for collecting the most unusual and particularly dangerous sorts of animals as pets) had escaped his death as well; and Professor Lupin, the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher for this year, was in fact a _werewolf_. What a wonder!

There was no questioning that the school would no longer have that air of 'normality', whatever little it seemed to possess, with Harry Potter here, but who knew his years at Hogwarts would be filled with such danger, such horror, such … excitement. Iliana wished for just a bit of that to sway her way. She wished that something exciting, riveting and in a strange way unusual would quickly cross paths with her if not somehow slip its way into her life. The longing for something out of the ordinary, for a simple, atypical incident, seemed to be prevalent in her mind, every waking hour of her day. This day was no different; although majority of the school had emptied out into the Great Hall for a bit of socialization before they departed to the Hogwarts Express, the school train that transports the students to and from Hogwarts at intervals during the semester (for example Christmas holidays, etc.), Iliana continued on to the Hufflepuff common room, to gather the remainder of her things. Having spent the night in the library, catching up on homework as well as reading up on several creatures in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, Iliana's idea of packing was certainly lost. All except for her sole pet, a rather small, dusty gray barn owl named Jasper who had already been placed in his cage prior to her trip to the library that night. She reached the corridor that harboured the Hogwarts kitchen as well as the passageway to the Hufflepuff common room. Proceeding on she came across the barrels that were to be tapped on in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' so as to open the passageway. She completed the tapping successfully, and proceeded inside the warm and earthy common room. Its windows looked directly into the grounds, and its cosy wooden furniture gave it the feel of a small, homey cabin. The bee-coloured rugs and pillows also showed the house's pride along with the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, one of the great founders of the school who believed in justice and fairness as well as education to all those the other founders seemed to have not claimed and of whom the Hufflepuff house takes it name. The portrait raised her cup as it always would in greeting her house members. Iliana gave a small bow of her head out of courtesy before proceeding through the round door marked Girls Dormitory on it. Making her way over to her bed, she heaved the trunk from under the magnificently carved mahogany bed she'd taken refuge in during the semester, whether it was for reading without distraction, or simply resting while having no one who cared enough to talk to her. She pushed all thoughts away. She really couldn't blame anyone, could she? She hadn't made the initiative, and she assumed that made her seem a bit taciturn, which could pose problematic in terms of socializing. Nonetheless, Iliana resumed her packing, gathering all clothes from under her bed, all shoes that she seemed to misplace frequently during intervals at the year, and finally from within the bedside table's drawers one of her prized trinkets, a necklace with a pendant of a skilfully-crafted, gold butterfly. She always claimed it was something she was born with as she couldn't remember the person who'd given it to her; whether it was a family heirloom passed along or if it was a gift from a person so very long ago, she didn't know. Still, she kept it, and she kept it safe, never daring to wear it. After all, who or what did she have to be all dolled up for? Certainly not friends or anything relative of that parties, etc. She'd thought once or twice about just wearing it for herself, but dismissed the idea immediately. She wanted her wearing it to be meaningful. Bringing her lips to golden butterfly, she bestowed a sweet kiss and tucked it away in her trunk. Sure that she gathered all that she needed, Iliana heaved her heavy trunk off the quilted comforter and set it on the ground prepared to place it amongst the others. Giving one more courteous nod to Lady Hufflepuff, Iliana was on her way. She deposited her trunk beside those of her schoolmates and ventured out into the grounds for her time being. There was just something about the grounds that seemed to instil a bit of serenity and tranquillity within one. Perhaps it was the gentle breeze that drifted through the air or the warm, but not overwhelming, heat the sun has to offer, or the way the grass felt when one sat upon it. Or perhaps it was simply because she was a Hufflepuff, a nature-loving being to her core.

A slight smile twitched on her face as she buried her hands in her jacket pockets and wriggled off her shoes, allowing herself to walk barefoot across the freshly cut grass. What a pleasure and treat it was for her to bask in something like this. Although such a small event it may seem, it meant the world to her. Nature, animals, she welcomed them all. In a sense, _these_ factors were her friends. For so long now, living in a somewhat reclusive lifestyle has led her to find her own source of entertainment, and so, she wrote. Quite beautifully, in fact. She'd written several poems about nature's gifts and its curses, and the animals that roamed its vast expanse. She composed stories about native tribes who depended on the forest and its animals for food and game. Often times these stories would conclude in foreigners adapting to the natives' lifestyle as well as the natives' being willing to learn from the foreigners. Compromise, adjustment, spontaneity, newness were characteristics her stories tended to possess. Nature was her inspiration for the talent few knew she possessed. Suddenly something stirred from a nearby berried bush. Iliana's eyes quickly diverted to the rustling bush, as her feet prepared themselves to break off into a sprint. It couldn't be the werewolf professor; no, werewolves only reveal themselves during full moons. Iliana's heart pounded against her chest; although her feet prepared, they froze where they stood. Perhaps this was the adventure she was searching for, and perhaps she didn't want it anymore. No, certainly not! She'd changed her mind! She preferred a quiet, safe life where she could actually not worry about _dying_. Then suddenly, the rustling had stopped and out whimpered and limped a shaggy, black dog. Iliana had never seen a dog built such as this before. It was strange, but she liked it. The dog's great yellow eyes flocked up to her as it stood with its paw raised in pain. Iliana was immediately moved with compassion. Bringing herself to her knees, Iliana extended her hand to the wounded creature in hopes that she might offer a bit of hospitality and perhaps … friendship. The dog immediately retreated, apparently sensing that she may harm him. "No, no," she whispered to the creature, "it's alright." She watched as the dog, obviously questioning her motives, began to retreat back into the berried bush. Crawling on her knees towards this creature, Iliana gave it a slight smile. "My name is Iliana. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help," she whispered affectionately to the wounded creature, indicating its paw lifted in pain. The retreat had stopped, but the quizzical dog still hadn't made any attempt to draw near to Iliana. Reaching into her pocket, Iliana withdrew two small crackers she'd been saving for the train ride home. "Here," she said offering one to the wounded animal. The creature's snout sniffed it precariously at first, and then took it directly into its jaws. Iliana beamed a happy smile. "There we are. Now can you trust me," she asked the creature. As if it understood, it limped toward her as steadily as it possibly could. Iliana took the creature's paw in her own, examining it intently. She hadn't assumed it to be broken, but sprained possibly. Flexing the creature's paw several times and bandaging it with a few scraps of cloth Iliana hadn't minded tearing off her pillowcases, Iliana felt at peace once more. She hadn't known whether or not a single Blaize had been a veterinarian, but she felt as if perhaps there might have been one with the slightest potential. After feeding the creature another biscuit, the sound of the Hogwarts Express's horn sounded from quite a distance. Iliana picked herself and her shoes up off the ground. "Well then, Mr. Dog, sir, I can assure you that your wound will be taken care of in a couple of days," she expressed as she struggled to put on or half-put-on her shoes. "So long," she called as she started off toward the Hogwarts Express.

Quickly boarding the train, after tripping over several feet, and bumping into people who "just hadn't seen her there", Iliana found a compartment all to herself. Propping her legs up on the bench and hugging her knees into her chest, she stared out at the green pastures of Hogwarts, where perhaps she felt the most included. Every blade of grass, every leaf of a tree and every whistle in the wind had somehow been an acquaintance of hers. Very Native American, she thought, but it was the truth. Her mind flocked back to the recent encounter with an aspect of nature she'd had. The wounded dog responding to her sentences without hesitation. Was there perhaps a humanlike quality about him? Or perhaps her Hufflepuffness was just kicking in again. She shook her head, clearing out all thought with a light chuckle at herself for thinking the way she did. As the Hogwarts Express began its journey back to the homes of the students on board, Iliana contemplated her recent thought for a while. Perhaps there was an air of unusualness surrounding that creature. Whatever it was, she was sure of one thing. Perhaps truly she had made a friend. A living, breathing friend. A creature, yes, but a friend no less, and with that a smile extended across her face far and wide. Perhaps things truly were… looking up.

As the dog's yellow eyes watched her run off from the distance, something moved inside of him. A feeling of desire, and in a second, this shaggy, black dog had transformed in a handsomely dishevelled man, cloaked in nothing but a filthy, forest green cloak. His thick, uncombed, brown hair fell to his shoulders, and his great brown eyes remained focused on the disappearing image of a stunningly extraordinary girl. She was unlike anything he'd seen before, let alone felt something for. He wasn't sure if he'd felt this way about anyone else. It wasn't love, not yet, but could it be? Love at first sight? He scoffed to himself. Quite cliché, wasn't it? But there was something undeniably … special about her. Perhaps it was her unusual kindness and willingness to aid him despite her uncertainty of his predicament. Or perhaps it was the way she seemed to be wondering the pastures of Hogwarts barefooted and all in her lonesome. Usually and quite often had Hogwarts students formed their own bits of cliques. Why even his orphaned godson had had a few friends to call his own, he was sure of. This girl, though, she was different. She didn't seem to have companions, but she seemed to be uncertain as to if it bothered her or not. The man shook his head once more. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat himself upon the ground, the very spot where this special creature had knelt before his wounded, animagi self. With a small smirk on his face, he pondered upon this girl. "Iliana," he repeated to himself as he continued to stare at the green pastures of Hogwarts while the summer sun began to roll in as brightly as ever. A slight chuckle emanated from him as a beam of sunlight had shone though the thicket and onto a patch of berried bush beside him. "Bright," he repeated to himself as well, a prominent smile placed on his face, before he returned to his furry self and whisked away back to his prior location.

Was Iliana spared at her first encounter with an intervention of fate? Or did she in fact get what she'd wanted? Little did Iliana realize from her recent encounter with this creature, that she might not have been spared a grand and riveting excitement, but in fact she was about to embark on a very new and perhaps particularly dangerous adventure. One surely to change both the lives of herself and her adventurer.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lovers Go

_Chapter 2 - The Afterthoughts_

"Iliana," shrieked an unnaturally loud woman, not too much older than Iliana herself. With a slight groan, Iliana rolled over onto her side as she lazily opened her eyes. "Ili-" started the voice once more. "I heard you! I'm coming," Iliana called back, quickly silencing the voice before it finished its shriek. She rolled herself off her bed and pulled down her nightgown (an oversized t-shirt she'd once found in a box in the attic of their rather small, boarded beach house). With her eyes still possessing a glazed look to them, Iliana dragged herself out of the small storage closet that was her bedroom, and into the kitchen, which took up more than half of the living space in the house. As Iliana approached the kitchen, however, she'd noted the smell of smoke emanating from somewhere nearby. Her eyes widened in alarm as she fixed her gaze on the smoking towel about to burst into flames. Quickly she turned off the stove, the source of the problem, and swiftly flicked the towel into the sink where the water used to rinse the dishes was gathered. Iliana let out a slight sigh of relief; this relief, however, was quickly replaced with another feeling - anger, for in another second, an astonishingly beautiful young woman of about 19 with her long, brown hair tied back into a perfectly messy bun flickered her brilliant, blue eyes toward Iliana. "Morning, sister dearest," her sing-song voice called out to Iliana. Iliana's chest heaved as she clenched her fists. That's all she could say? After _nearly_ burning down the only place of refuge they had, all she could sing was 'Morning, sister dearest?

"What were you thinking," Iliana shouted at her. The young woman looked at her as if taken aback by the abrasiveness of this question.

"Um, what are you talking-" began the woman once more.

"You almost burnt down the house, Arabella! Honestly, you couldn't have been that oblivious as to not _smell the smoke_ emanating not even fifteen feet from you," Iliana continued on her rampage. Arabella's mouth opened widely as she prepared herself to continue on with this fight; however, it was immediately closed, and facial expressions were changed as another presence graced the room. A young man, with a particularly handsome build and charming smile had entered the room. "Oh, sorry, I was erm … looking for the bathroom," he stated - quite mendaciously, Iliana thought. Arabella immediately left Iliana's side and wrapped her arms around the young man's neck, delivering a kiss to his lips. "Iliana, sister, this is whom I was calling you to meet. This is-" started Arabella, but Iliana had already rolled her eyes and left the room. What is it this time, she wondered to herself, must be the fifth one this week she's brought home. Iliana's older sister, an astoundingly beautiful, young thing had mostly - and this is said in euphemism - used her assets to her advantages; however, that was all she ever concerned herself with … her beauty. Was she the brightest? Not at all, despite her being placed in Ravenclaw. Most responsible? Certainly not. Iliana dared to question her purity at one point, and concluded that it probably wasn't there either, but … she was all Iliana had. Regardless of her drinking, partying and constant new boyfriends that she'd brought into the sullen beach house they'd both lived in, Iliana loved her. After all, she was her sister, and as stated before … this was all she had.

Iliana couldn't remember her parents as they'd abandoned both herself and Arabella at ages 3 and 6. She'd heard stories of them, though, through Arabella. They'd never known exactly which parent was the wizard in the family, or if both were in any case. All Arabella could tell her was that Iliana looked more like her mother, whereas Arabella took on her father's brown hair, but kept her mother's features. Inquisitive, especially on the topic of her parents, Iliana was disappointed when Arabella's knowledge of them only extended to their physical appearances. It was difficult growing up in a household so isolated from everyone else, as well as having to learn most survival skills on their own. It was particularly hard on Iliana especially since Arabella had received her Hogwarts letter just five years after their parents' abandonment. Iliana learned to read and write from letters Arabella would send during her time at Hogwarts, and from then on, she'd decided to keep a journal. This, though, wasn't an ordinary journal. It wasn't any 'Dear Diary' sort of journal, but instead … it was her canvas. She painted what she felt in poems, and stories she, herself, had composed. Iliana hadn't known exactly what triggered her to write these poems or compose these stories, but she was happy that she did. In a sense, this, along with walking barefoot along the sand in her "back yard", brought her the sense of peace and belongingness that she so greatly desired. She so desperately sought after having friends to share these feelings with, and in time, she'd truly believed that she would. Perhaps, one day, maybe. She couldn't see or feel it happening any time soon.

She could hear her sister's shouts from outside, complaining about the rudeness Iliana had demonstrated not long before; apologizing for "the incompetence and unmannerly creature that was her little sister", and perpetually swearing she'd leave the household one day and never return. A small smile smirked its way onto Iliana's face as she flopped herself back into bed; she'd heard all her sister's empty threats before, and although she was not one to take things for granted, her sister was not one for keeping promises … let alone remembering them. They were close, Iliana supposed, she and Arabella. Perhaps once in their younger years they were. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked out her window at the morning sun, shining magnificently over the clear, crystal blue sea. That's where she needed to be, she decided, and so, picking herself up off of her bed, and pulling on a pair of shorts, Iliana approached a wall opposite of her bedroom door. A foul, rotting sort of wood was this wall made out of, but alas it held. Standing before the wall, she moved her fingers over a specific board as she drummed her fingers three times on it. As she had done so, the board came loose and swung to side like a small door. Inside this small, cupboard-like space, was a lone book. Reaching inside, Iliana grasped the book firmly in her hands and placed the board over its rightful place. Standing on her bed now, Iliana lifted her window and through there escaped. Hopping over the railing which surrounded the house like a fence, Iliana rushed her way onto the beach, closing her eyes the minute her feet had hit the soft sand.

She could feel the sun on her skin, and what a magnificent feeling it was. The cool, sea breeze had complimented the moment as well, allowing her hair to flow gracefully around her shoulders. As she continued on, Iliana found refuge under a projected rock, which left enough space underneath for a petite girl like her to have a shaded sit. It was there that Iliana first remembered writing her first poem, and it was there that she thought of when she was so far away from home, even while she was physically at home. It was where she found herself in her writings. This place, this completely ordinary place, was something exceptionally unordinary for her. To her, not even Hogwarts could compete with the magic this place provided for her. Iliana watched as the waves gently rolled over one another, but never making its way far up on the beach. Closing her eyes once more and listening to the serenity of the moment, Iliana allowed her mind to soar. She thought of green pastures, bare without any flowers or trees; she thought of a grove next, countless trees, a never-ending set of them, and finally, she'd thought of a dog. A shaggy, black dog like the one she'd met on the grounds had crossed her mind once more. The friend she'd told herself she'd made while she bandaged the wounded creature.

She could feel his presence around her. The feel of warmth and friendship stirring in her systems, something so unfamiliar to her with anything besides her writings and nature. A small smirk slid across her face once more. Perhaps this would be what she wrote about today … her new friend that could possibly care less whether or not she came back to Hogwarts, that probably didn't even take into account the aid she'd given it, or perhaps had already forgotten about her. She pushed all these thoughts aside. At least to her, she had made a friend, and that was enough to bring her pen to life as she frantically scribbled down on the page everything about this creature - from its form, to its shade; from its eyes, to the shagginess of its coat; from the hesitation at first, to the willingness to be aided; and finally, she noted the humanlike nature of this creature. She'd noted how much love she put into bandaging that paw, although it may not have seemed like it. It was the kind of love friends give to one another when they help cheer each other up, or help the other up from a fall. This creature had given her that - that sense of belonging, that sense … of friendship.

* * *

><p>With his coat drawn tightly around him, Sirius made his way deeper and deeper into the Dark Forest, looking possibly for some place to nurse his arm. Although the bandage had somewhat served its purpose, the hurt in his arm had still prevailed. Sirius continued on through the Forest, moving steadily over fallen trees and careful not to awaken any dormant creature. Suddenly, he'd heard a calling. Normally, this would've brought unease to a typical hiker; however, it had brought quite the opposite … relief, for this call was a known call. One that would have been slain if it was not for his godson, and one that Sirius had grown to care for as a pet. He backed himself up into a tree, giving the creature enough distance away from himself. As the creature known as the hippogriff Buckbeak had stepped forward, Sirius broke into a deep bow. Several moments later, Buckbeak had done the same, showing the ultimate trust and courtesy between beast and rider. Sirius approached Buckbeak slowly, until Buckbeak had too made its way toward Sirius, allowing the human's hand to grace his beak. Sirius smiled. "Buckbeak, you're a saviour, you know that," he stated as if the creature could understand, and almost as if it did, Buckbeak nuzzled its beak against Sirius's cheek. Sirius seated himself on the ground, nursing his arm by keeping it tucked under his coat.<p>

In a matter of seconds, Buckbeak had gracefully lain itself on the ground as well. Sirius rested his back against the now, sleeping creature as he continued to keep himself warm against the frigid night. If only that girl was here again, he thought to himself, she could fix up my arm, and I'd be able to ride out of this forest without a trace. But was that what he truly wanted? Did he really want to leave the place that he, too, had found refuge in for all those years in his youth? When his own family had pushed him away for the sake that he was the only Black to be placed in the Gryffidor house, when he chose to be different from his brother Regulus and was despised by his hateful mother for it, and when, recently, he'd met his godson so many years after the death of one of his closest and truest friends, perhaps he didn't want to leave. Not immediately, that is. Eventually, he would have to, but perhaps for now, he could rest here beside Buckbeak, while continuously nursing his arm back to its original feeling. Sirius closed his eyes as the deep intakes of breath from Buckbeak was enough to make Sirius feel as if he rested against a cloud. Sirius could feel drowsiness settling in, and perhaps some sleep would in fact do him some good. All the restless nights of running away, and wakeful ones of keeping constantly vigilant so as to not be captured as well, could perhaps be behind him.

Then again, when was Sirius Black known for staying out of trouble?

Nonetheless, for now, he would be able to rest. Some hours of sleep, could perhaps make him look younger, he supposed with a slight chuckle, obviously humouring himself at his recent thought. In the midst of this drifting into drowsiness, Sirius saw the vision of the girl that had nursed his bruised paw … or arm. A pretty thing she was, Sirius thought to himself, admiring the astonishing beauty this girl possessed tenfold. Caring, too he noted, as he remember the touch of her soft fingers on his shaggy fur… or rough skin. Alone, though, he took note of as well, remembering how he'd seen the beauty walking bravely across the grass and into the forest barefoot all in her lonesome; although, it didn't seem to bother her. Here he wondered exactly what sort of girl she was. A wondering he could never remember wondering about. Perhaps he had had his fair share of women that he'd wondered about, but those seemed ages ago. This face, this new, caring, beautiful face … Iliana … she had invoked an unknown feeling into him. Love? No, no, certainly not. Not yet, maybe. Friendliness? Perhaps. She did cater to his paw, mind you, regardless of whatever his shaggy and dirty fur may have possessed at the time, but that didn't seem to quite hit the nail on the head. No, it was friendliness and it certainly wasn't love. Admiration, maybe? Yes, he thought to himself, that was what she spiked in him - the feeling of admiration.

At the time he hadn't known exactly why, but at that moment, Sirius had drifted off to sleep without a single thought more to the admired being; however, there was something strange about his sleep. His face didn't possess that serious, angry look it always had, but instead … a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Then perhaps that was all this on-the-run scoundrel needed, sleep … and someone to admire … someone like Iliana.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lovers Go

_Chapter 3 - Soon_

Evening was rolling in a little too quickly than Iliana prepared for. It was just three days till the start of the new term, and Iliana's journal was nearly completed with compiled sketches, poems and stories about this mysterious shaggy dog. It was all that was on her mind during her summer vacations; although, there really wasn't much else to occupy one's time on a sullen beach, with a party-crazed sister, was there? Still, Iliana had decided that she'd made the most of it. She could not, however, wait to return to the grounds of Hogwarts, to the safety of that quilted and soft, beautifully-carved bed in her Hufflepuff common room. She couldn't wait to go back and brave the frigid nights, or the cool days to come. She couldn't wait for the first years to march in, and for a new member to be added to the Hufflepuff family. Hogwarts was a home, as many can attest to. Regardless of the homework, the mishaps, the teachers that tend to inhabit that school, its confines … the grounds, the common rooms, the very hallways … although so vast and historical, brought a sense of cosiness, safety, and … ultimately, belongingness. Of course, as customary, each student was sent a letter in regards to their school supplies necessary for the upcoming year as well as the books needed. This meant only one thing … a trip to Diagon Alley. Although Iliana was a witch, she was still underage, meaning she simply couldn't just Apparate or Disapparate to Diagon Alley. One might suggest reaching Diagon Alley by way of Portkey or Floo Powder, and at that, the next obstacle presents itself. Iliana's older sister Arabella with her countless muggle boyfriends has made it her practice not to reveal any sort of history about her magical self let alone anything relating to the magic she is so learned in. Yes, this means exactly what it does; the fireplace where one would use Floo Powder had been sealed up, and all Portkeys were thrown out previously.

No, Iliana had to trek her way up to London and head over to the Leaky Cauldron. The only problem was getting there. Iliana packed her things safely in her trunk and brought several other bags along with her. Jasper was growing restless in his cage, and the daily supply of small fish didn't seem to satisfy him the way mice would when he'd mouse-hunt at the castle. "Soon," Iliana spoke to him. Just then a rather loud drumming sounded on her door. It was time. Arabella agreed that she would take Iliana as far as a nearby abandoned bus stop where she would then catch the Knight Bus, a transportation system only visible to witches and wizards for a stranded witch and/or wizard, and make her way to the Leaky Cauldron. Iliana gave a final goodbye sigh to her room and proceeded out into the kitchen with her numerous luggage. Hastily, so as not to alert or wake the sleeping creature, Arabella's new boyfriend, who was sprawled out on the living room couch, Arabella rushed Iliana to their old, blue truck outside. Having loaded everything in, Arabella and Iliana set out for the nearby bus stop. "So," Arabella started, "excited for another year at school?" Iliana gave an uncertain nod. She wanted to be back in the safety of the castle, but she didn't know if she could face the going-unnoticed-part of her days there all over again. Although she managed to push those thoughts away many a day, the thought that one is so immersed in the crowd, that his/her visibility is lost to not only herself but to everyone around him/her was a strenuous and tiring thought to live out daily. Still, she could have something to look forward to … the black dog she'd thought so much about over the holidays.

There would be a chance to see him once more, wouldn't there be? She'd want to know whether or not the paw she so carefully mended had indeed healed. She'd want to know whether or not he remembered her. It seemed a bit silly worrying about this dog, but she couldn't help but feeling somewhat attached to this creature. It was strange, no doubt, but … comforting. She shook her head. Her main concern at the moment was getting to Diagon Alley, whatever else troubled her would simply have to wait. The car finally creaked its way to a stop, and Iliana swiftly kissed Arabella's cheek before getting out of the car and waiting near the abandoned bus stop. Within seconds of Arabella driving off, the Knight Bus had stopped promptly in front of her. "Welcome to The Knight Bus, a transportation for any stranded witch or wizard-" started the conductor. "Right, right, right," Iliana said, cutting him off, anxious to get to the Leaky Cauldron as the evening air began cooling rapidly. "Thank you," she said with a smile as she lugged her bags in. The rather tall, skinny man stepped aside and muttered what she understood was the word 'rude', under his breath. Iliana gave a small chuckle and made her way over to a nearby bed as she watched the largest chandelier she'd ever seen dangle precariously overhead while the Knight Bus sped on. The thin, unattractive conductor approached her, flipping the switch on the miniature box he carried around his neck and withdrawing somewhat of a ticket, which he handed immediately to Iliana. Giving him a courteous nod, she accepted it and proceeded to relay to him her sought after destination. In moments, the conductor had left her side and returned to the front of the bus. Thinking it impossible that they could be moving any faster, Iliana could have sworn they'd sped up.

Iliana simply stared out of the nearby windows; the black dog flooded her mind once more. She shook all thoughts away once more. This wasn't healthy. This was a _dog_, Iliana, she told herself. She supposed she was right. It was an animal, a creature! It surely bared nothing of human resemblance whatsoever, so what did make this animal seem so human-like? She sighed, and in just a five minutes later, the Knight Bus had come to a sudden stop. Although she regularly travelled this way especially during the summers and particularly for getting to Diagon Alley, the Knight Bus, like everything else in the wizarding world felt as if it were a new experience every time. Gathering up her luggage, Iliana quickly tipped the conductor and stepped out of the Knight Bus just a second in time to see it swoosh down the alley and disappear. She heaved a heavy sigh and strolled into the inn, where she was given a room near the train tracks as well as a complimentary butterbeer, which she immediately cast aside. Stowing her luggage in the corner of her rather small room, Iliana seated herself on her bed, placing Jasper in his cage on her bedside table. "Very, very soon," Iliana prided as she stroked Jasper's beak. The restless owl, hooted a bit and adjusted its feathers. Iliana smiled once more. Tomorrow, Diagon Alley, and the next day, Hogwarts Express, with just that imagination in her mind, Iliana laid herself in bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Dawn broke into her window not a moment too soon. There was something about going to Diagon Alley that surely excited every young wizard. With its stores varying from apothecaries to pet shops and from broomstick stores to the fabulous wand shop of Ollivander's, everything was almost too good to be true. Iliana eagerly propped herself up on her elbows as she looked out at the bare train tracks directly outside her window. One more day, she spoke to herself. It may have seemed strange anxiously waiting to go back to a place where you were nothing but a face in the crowd, but she couldn't help but feel that Hogwarts, itself … the castle, had brought a brilliant sense of belongingness. This was what she looked forward to - the school, the lessons, the grounds. Iliana let out a slight sigh of eagerness and hopped out of bed, immediately clothing herself in jeans, a t-shirt, and a warm jacket, tying her short, blonde hair back into a ponytail. Grabbing one of the many bags she'd brought with her, Iliana cascaded down the stairs to the crowd of people eating their early breakfast around several wooden tables. Iliana proceeded to the bar area immediately, shying away from stares the busy eaters gave the new face. Politely requesting a bowl of porridge and orange juice, Iliana was served in the next second and sat down at one of the wooden tables. Apparently the local waiters hadn't cleared off the table completely, for the previous occupant's dish and glass were still there along with hisher copy of the Daily Prophet. Pushing all that remained of the occupant to the other end of the table, Iliana started on her porridge, glancing at the newspaper situated beside her.

The headlines seemed no different than that of summer's. Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry of Magic employee, was still missing, and the news of the Quidditch World Cup was plastered on the front page. Just as Iliana picked up a bit of porridge on her spoon, she'd noticed something peculiar under this section. A picture of the Dark Mark along with a lengthy article, which Iliana had to read a total of three times so as to make sure she'd not just imagined all of this, was pasted directly underneath the Quidditch World Cup's headline. The Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup? It couldn't be! Iliana remembered stories of the 'Dark Times' she'd overheard her sisters and her friends speaking about, but never could she had imagined this to truly resurface now. As she looked around the pub, sure that she couldn't be the only person disturbed by this news, she discovered that it had appeared exactly so. Almost every person had a copy of the Prophet in his/her hands; however, everyone had seemed to be deeper into the newspaper rather than the first paper. It was as if ignorance truly was bliss to them, but how long could a problem be ignored until it cast an Unforgivable Curse at you? A shudder had run through Iliana immediately as she pushed the newspaper away. She looked down at her porridge. She'd never regretted going to Diagon Alley in all her years, but this … this was unsettling. The mere thought that any of the Death Eaters might strike once more in public, just as they had done on the date of the Quidditch World Cup, was overbearing.

Regaining a bit of feeling in her fingers now and losing the nausea she had felt nothing but a few seconds ago, she picked up a spoonful of her porridge and filled her mouth. Washing it down with her juice, she left a tip on the table and immediately started off toward Diagon Alley, mustering up a bit of courage. Pressing every brick as she had learned before, in their sequential order, Iliana stepped through the passage way upon the bricks' shifting and marched her way down the cobble-stoned streets. Iliana continued on down, not stopping to make contact with anyone except with the store owners or cashiers. She gathered all her needed supplies, books, quills, parchment, an extra cauldron, etc. as well as food for Jasper. All things necessary were stowed in her bag. As she continued on down the streets, now finished with her shopping after several hours, she fancied herself a muse at the store windows. They were lined with fabulous merchandise such as owls and cats all ready to be taken up by a young wizard, trunks of various sizes in which articles of whatever the amount may disappear in a compact space and may be pulled out just as readily. Diagon Alley truly was a remarkable place. She watched as, no doubt, first years marched they way into Ollivander's wand shop, and toward Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions shop where they were fitted for their robes before given the ties, etc. of their houses. One shop, though, in particular had intrigued her- the broomstick shop where many little boys were gathered around, staring at the latest edition of broomsticks to grace the window. The Firebolt was said to be the fastest broomstick this far; Iliana recalled Harry Potter receiving one on the end of term last year, and she awed at the speed the broomstick and Harry surely flew.

Iliana had a love for flying even though her longest time on a broom would be a mere 30 minutes when she'd unfortunately mistaken one for a regular broom at Hogwarts, and indulging in her curiosity was sent soaring through the, then, empty Great Hall. She wasn't exactly sure _how_ flying a broom was managed, but seeing as she dislodged herself from the broomstick without any damage done, she concluded that she must've done pretty well. Prying her eyes off of the glass window as though feeling a hole in her pocket already, Iliana retreated back to The Leaky Cauldron with her bag of supplies. As she proceeded up the stairs to the room she resided in, Iliana could hear Jasper hooting rather loudly once more. He'd grown restless, they both had. Hogwarts was calling them, and it was as if morning couldn't come soon enough. Iliana packed her supplies away in her trunk and prepared her bags for an early dislodging tomorrow when she'd catch a cab to King's Cross Station. It was now a good half an hour or so after noon. Iliana's stomach wasn't empty though; on the contrary, it was filled … with butterflies, that is. The feeling that she could not be at Hogwarts right now was murder to her. She wanted to be there at this moment. She wanted to be caressed by the warm quilt in her Hufflepuff common room, she wanted to hear the fire crackling in the fireplace, she wanted to look out the roundest window and gaze upon the Hogwarts grounds. She sighed once more and sprawled herself on her bed staring up at the peeled wallpaper on the ceiling. "Soon," she told herself in a whisper, and with that almost as if dosed with a Sleeping Draught, Iliana dozed off to sleep, certain that the next time she woke up, she'd be that much closer to Hogwarts, as well as her newest companion .

* * *

><p>"Blasted fleas," the man grunted as he scratched his left ear for the fifth time in his walking. Sirius was now walking through the Forest in search of his winged companion, who, earlier, had gone in search of food. Down several steep slopes, he went, his ears keen to the sounds around him and his eyes set dead ahead. He could hear nor see anything so far. The itching man stopped and gave a slight sigh as he rested against a nearby tree. Buckbeak would find him eventually, he thought to himself, lazily sliding down the tree and sitting cross-legged. Running his fingers through his hair, Sirius looked at his torn pants. What a mess, he concluded. Although he was now freed, in the literal sense as he was still a wanted man, Sirius still had nowhere to go, to wash up, to buy clothes, etc. It was just like prison, but with a larger cell. Still, he hadn't expected anything to come easily to him, and he figured that he would definitely need to lay low had he been released. This, however, was not how he initially planned on 'laying low'. Laying his head against the tree trunk, his back now comfortably rested against, Sirius's mind began to wander further. That girl he'd imagined several times during the course of the summer, who was she? Iliana, yes, but who exactly was she? Would she remember him, when she returned to Hogwarts? Did he want her to remember him?<p>

All these questions, for reasons unbeknownst to him at the time, had swarmed his head in a matter of seconds. The admiration he'd felt for this complete stranger was overwhelming, and he thought it unhealthy a time or two. Perhaps it was the fact that along his journey, besides Harry, she was the only one who'd cared for him in the longest. He couldn't remember the last time someone, unrelated to him, out rightly mended something of his. It was these sorts of acts that kept him thinking at night, but there were more. Her physical features … her piercing blue eyes … her ordinary blonde hair … the beauty in her simplicity was what attracted him. She was an appealing young woman, yes, but she was quite a mystery to him. It was certain that at this point, he'd felt nothing but admiration for this astonishing young witch. Whatever else may come upon meeting her again, he'd have to deeply consider whether or not he'd indulge in those feelings. It was strange though, never had he questioned something of these sorts. During much of his recent years, all his days were gloomy, depressing, grey, but now, with so much colour brought on, especially by this new being, he wasn't sure exactly how to adjust to it. It's easier, he supposed, to paint a canvas all grey opposed to inventing a picture with different colours. He supposed this new life, this bigger prison, with more colour added to it was something to get used to, and in some way, he felt as if this girl … this … pastel of colours … could help him, some how… soon.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lovers Go

_Chapter 4 - On The Express_

Iliana quickly brushed her hair down with her hand and pulled it back into a messy bun as she'd woken up on the seat of the Hogwarts Express. She couldn't remember the in between details between waking up that same day and arriving at King's Cross the next day, but the fact that she was on the Hogwarts Express headed toward her longed destination was reason not to question any bit of it. She gazed out of the window as small droplets of water had glided down due to a light drizzle despite the sun being out. She could see the familiar pastures they always passed upon travelling on the Hogwarts Express - those beautiful green pastures that added both tranquillity to the older students and anxiety to those of their first year. Propping her feet up on the seat beside her and hugging them into her chest, Iliana turned away from the window and stared at the door in front of her. Doing so, however, she'd found herself to be staring into very familiar eyes, for propped up on the seat beside her was the very black dog she'd met just last term. How on earth could it have made its way onto the train? Let alone find her, her compartment, and slyly sneak in without a sound? Surely it couldn't have been _that_ sly or clever a dog, could it have?

Iliana's perplexed look quickly turned into a look of relief and joy as the dog proceeded to lick her cheek in the most affectionate way. Iliana giggled a bit as she pet the dog's head soothingly. "How did you find me," she asked as though he could truly speak the answer to her. The dog continued to sit there, wagging its tail every time Iliana stroked its head. Iliana smiled a bit as she continued to stare out of the window, her hand involuntarily stroking the dog's head as she gazed. Time passed, and Iliana could feel a strange presence beside her at that moment. It was as if the dog had disappeared, and in his place, a person, of the same aura, was sitting. Iliana turned back several times only to see the dog either lying down or sitting upright as it had done previously. There was no doubt about it, there was something inexcusably human about this dog. Perhaps it was the way he leaned in at her slightest touch or seemed to address every word or sentence she spoke as if he could actually understand her with a nudge of his snout on her arm. Then, in a second, everything stopped. The train, the passing pastures, all were frozen as if time had stood still. In her compartment, Iliana watched as the black dog had begun to fade into the frozen air.

In a moment great light was entering into the compartment, and in that same moment, she could distinctively hear a voice calling, "Mum? Mum?" It wasn't her voice, and it wasn't a voice she recognized. Who on earth was this? What on earth was _happening_? Surely, she couldn't be dying, and she was sure she cast that butterbeer to the side upon receiving it. Was she stunned? Blinded? Was she in danger? Iliana shut her eyes against the overpowering, magnificent light; then, two hands, that of a woman's she could feel, placed themselves on either of her arms, shaking her back into consciousness … shaking her back into reality. Iliana's eyelids flew open as she woke up back in The Leaky Cauldron, in her small room she'd rented. A woman, standing in her maid's uniform, looking highly disturbed and slightly annoyed stood over her; her eyebrow arched, and her lips drawn into a thin line. "Ma'am? You alright," she asked. Iliana immediately propped herself up on her elbows, taking several glances around the room, making sure everything was the same as she'd fallen asleep. "Ma'am," the woman asked once more, this time a bit annoyed. Iliana looked up instantly and gave a slight nod, before slipping off of her bed and proceeding into the bathroom. "Mental," was what the woman whispered as Iliana passed her. Could she blame her? Not at all, after that occurrence, she had thought herself to have lost a bit of her marbles as well. What in Merlin's Beard was that? That entire dream, vision-like image, was she really that anxious to get back to Hogwarts? Was she truly that antsy to see a dog that probably didn't even remember her?

Staring at her face in the mirror, Iliana could note the look of tiredness becoming evident. Regardless of the previous nap she'd taken, the worry of the return of the Dark Lord, the stress of a new term, and the ridiculousness of the strange dream had begun to kick in. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to lock all these feelings into a tiny drawer and promised to unlock it later; for now, she needed to take things one creaky floorboard at a time. Quickly rinsing her face off with icy cold water, Iliana dried her face and proceeded back outside to a rather clean bedroom as she watched the maid swish her wand, summoning all moving housecleaning instruments (brooms, mops, etc.) and immediately inducing them to follow her out the door. Iliana approached the window overlooking the train tracks now. She couldn't ever remember having dreams as vivid as these; this was strange, very strange to her. She supposed things would become clearer in time. The rumbling in her stomach had interrupted her thoughts; at this moment, perhaps these thoughts, these dreams could wait. Right now, food was necessary, and after supper was had, she'd needed to get a good night's rest. These actions would have to fill the void of wondering for the time being, and in secret, she was glad. Her mind could do with a rest from all the pondering. Besides, perhaps time would tick its way to the sounding of the Hogwarts Express horn when thought of this time was ignored. With this in mind, Iliana proceeded back downstairs to the pub area of The Leaky Cauldron. Making her way through the now crowded dining area, she sat upon one of the bar stools and quickly ordered up a bowl of soup.

Her fear that her nightmares returning might induce a regurgitation of her food, she decided upon something light. Courteously nodding as she accepted her bowl of soup and a glass of water, she settled herself down in one of the far corners of the room. Seating herself there, she glanced around at the unfamiliar faces in the pub. Some were rather innocent and genuinely entered the bar for a bit of food or a sip of fire whisky. Others were not to be thought of as so gentle; drinking, dancing, shouting were heard from amongst a group situated in the corner opposite of Iliana. These were escorted out at five minute intervals just to be Rennervated out of their unconscious drunken state and return within the other five minutes. Iliana marvelled at how intertwined the wizarding world and the world in which she was forced to live in every summer - the human world - was. Regardless of the ability to perform magic, to wield spells and all sorcery at ones finger tips, of the stereotypes and equal names both possessed for one another, the fact that there were myriad similarities could not be denied. It was in this way, then, that perhaps similarities of wizards were recognized. Regardless of their stand point there were the ones better at wielding spells and the others who weren't as gifted; the ones who led and those who followed. So why, Iliana's mind wondered, drove someone such as You-Know-Who to carry out such a terrible bidding?

Suddenly, Iliana lurched forward by a wizard casually brushing past her table, obviously on the verge of collapsing. Iliana watched the man uneasily - sure that he would either topple over onto her or throw up on her at any moment. To her relief, the man did neither and joined his comrades not a moment to soon. Iliana's thoughts lingered once more on the black dog. She could think about it all day, she told herself, but why, she asked. Why a dog? A silly dog that perhaps didn't understand a word or gesture that she showed or said. What on earth could she think was so human about it? She shrugged nonchalantly to herself, perhaps it was just the feeling of having a sort of companionship that brought that humanness. Still, though, it was rather eerie, she thought, to be attached to something quite like this. No, no … stop, she mentally scolded herself. You promised no more thinking for tonight, she reminded herself mentally once more. At once, she agreed. Her brain was exhausted from the answerless and chained questions. Taking a spoonful of soup, she pressed it against her lips. Cold as ice. She made a slight shudder before taking a brave sip and pushing the rest away. At least there was a bit of food in her system. Rising from her seat, she slowly made her way upstairs. Exhaustion had now almost taken over. In a second, she'd flopped herself on the bed, and allowed her mind to be filled not of the mysterious and humanlike dog which provoked many answerless questions, but of her long-desired destination to come. Tomorrow, she would board the Hogwarts Express for Hogwarts. There, perhaps, she may find her peace. With these thoughts in mind, Iliana's eyes weighed themselves down as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The opened window's light nearly blinded Iliana as her eyes blinked themselves open. Using her forearm to cover her face as she lazily rolled over onto her back, a sudden thought had occurred to Iliana. Today was the day! Immediately, she sat up. A grin spread far and wide across her face. Off the bed she hopped, quickly changing and stowing all clothes into her trunk and grabbing her ticket off the bedside table before descending down the stairs of The Leaky Cauldron. She compensated the landlord for the time she'd taken there and caught a cab to King's Cross Station. She was finally going back! Finally! Upon arriving at King's Cross Station, Iliana was determined to make her way onto the platform she went every year, the one marked on her ticket that would take her straight to the Hogwarts Express - Platform 9 ¾. Her eyes searched for platforms 9 and 10, and finally, she'd found it. Checking to see whether or not any suspecting muggle's eye might be watching her, Iliana took it upon herself to walk hastily between platforms 9 and 10 into the concrete pillar. Just as swiftly as she had seemingly been "absorbed" in the concrete had she stepped out on the other side onto Platform 9 ¾. The train whistled, and Iliana's lips twitched into a large smile. The beautiful Hogwarts Express waited there in all its glory for its eager and anxious passengers to board it, so that it may take them to their longed destination.<p>

Stowing her luggage away in the suited compartment, Iliana boarded the train and immediately searched around for an empty compartment. She passed several filled with boys and girls discussing, laughing, anxiously wondering about what Hogwarts would be like. It was riveting, to say the least, the energy that each compartment generated. Even the Slytherins, perhaps the gloomiest if not most menacing house in Hogwarts, had a certain energy to them. This was not too unusual, of course, as Hogwarts always managed to bring out some sort of excitement in even its dullest student. Iliana tugged the napsack, which carried her robes and writing journal and which she decided to keep with her, closer as she looked into several compartments. In a sudden moment, however, she'd come in contact with a very tough wall. Iliana was a bit shaken, jumping back almost immediately. Who on earth conjured up a wall there, she wondered. As her eyes wandered up, however, she'd noticed that it was not a wall, but instead, a student. It was Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hufflepuff, who had been crossing the train no doubt on his way to his friends when he'd run into petite Iliana. "I'm so sorry," Cedric apologized earnestly. Iliana's mouth gaped open. Words had been formulating in her mind, but no sound left her mouth. Not only was Cedric perhaps one of the most loyal gentlemen in Hogwarts, but he was the most sought after. This, of course, was owed to his handsome physique and his charming personality. Although Iliana had not known him well enough, the mere presence of him was enough to leave her speechless.

The two awkwardly stared at one another, Iliana's mouth opened, as though trying to force words or sound out of her mouth. Cedric gave a small chuckle. "Um, you take care now," he stated before smoothly sliding past her. Iliana's eyes widened in astonishment as realization settled in. Someone noticed her. Well, not primarily, but surely afterward, he'd actually apologized without simply blowing her off with an "oh-I-didn't-see-you-there." Iliana walked numbly to the last compartment, a transfixed smile on her face. Flopping herself down on the seat nearest the window, Iliana gave a small, happy sigh. As she turned her head toward the window, she immediately thought of how different perhaps this year may be. Perhaps she might actually be noticed. Perhaps she might actually stand out a bit more than she did in her previous years. Maybe she wouldn't be invisible anymore. Wouldn't that, she thought, be a birthday gift in itself? Birthday, yes, her birthday was nearing. She'd just only mentally remembered. Being born on September 2nd, the day after one arrived at Hogwarts was always a numbing experience. With the hassle of getting used to a new schedule and a new year, the day just felt ordinary to Iliana. Then again, she'd never had any friends to celebrate her birthday with, so it never really factored in that she did have a birthday.

Still, though, her smile had not diminished. The thought of being noticed by one of her year's most handsome members was a rejuvenating thought. One that would no doubt inspire many writings and drawings tonight. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, she thought. Perhaps this year might actually turn out … differently.

Hours passed and day turned into evening which, in turn, turned into night. The starry sky heightened the feeling of anxiety as the task of changing into school uniforms went underway. They were nearing the school; it would only be minutes now. Iliana smoothed over her black uniform with both her hands before retaking her seat in her compartment. Closing her eyes, she breathed, "Soon," to herself. Perhaps it was both mental and physical exhaustion that had finally weighted down her eyes, but before she knew it, Iliana had drifted off to sleep. The confusing and once, stowed-away thoughts had not come to light once more. Instead, they stayed confined to their sole drawer in her desk of memories. There they would not escape until she was properly ready to decipher these dreams and come up with a solution. She was not one to be completely devoid of an answer. For now, though, her mind was more interested in regaining hours of precious sleep, she missed out on due to her tossing and turning just early this morning. After all, how could one truly enjoy Hogwarts with a less conscious mind?


	5. Chapter 5

As Lovers Go

_Chapter 5 - Home_

Sirius panted as he quickly escaped the clutches of the beast chasing him. Never again will he feed on fallen meat without bearing in mind that he isn't the only capable animal in the forest. His legs swiftly carried him out, nonetheless. However, what he'd seen next made him even more fearful. Sirius had gone too far. He'd stumbled onto the tracks of the Hogwarts Express. Surely, as an unlisted Animagus, students couldn't possibly know of his dog form, but one could never be too careful. What if Harry saw him? His blessed heart would want to help him. No, Sirius decided against it, he couldn't have it. He couldn't add danger to an already danger-prone Harry Potter. Sirius's hind legs backed him toward bushes as he surveyed the area carefully. It appeared as if all students had left the train and were now on their way to the castle. Sirius let out a slightly deep breath; well, that was a relief, he thought to himself still standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. As he continued to stare at its , a sense of awe and longing filled up in him. The least magical object of Hogwarts probably instilled the most magic into its students. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he hurried inside for a bit. Just a quick look and then he'd be out.

This would be the adventurous Padfoot inside Sirius kicking in. After all, what harm could it bring? It would only take seconds.

Trotting bravely but wearily onto the Hogwarts Express, Sirius couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit the bottom of his stomach. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but alas curiosity had gotten the better of him. Dumbledore agreed to give him time in the forest, yes, until a plan was concocted to safely get him away from anything that would land him back into the wretched Azkaban Prison; however, there was a certain "catch" to this agreement. Sirius was not to interfere or engage in or with anything magical once on Hogwarts grounds. This, of course, was done with both the students' cardiac safety (surely the sight of a notorious murderer would be anything but delightful to the heart) and Sirius's freedom in mind. Him trespassing on the Hogwarts Express, however, regardless of how far down the list it may be, would be considered part of the "catch" Dumbledore warned against. Not so much to say as Sirius didn't heed Dumbledore's word, but this _was_ Sirius Black, best friend to James Potter. The two well-known for concocting pranks and plans, and going on secretive adventures with Lupin and, at the time, Pettigrew. Surely, with the years, this would have worn off of any ordinary human being. As proved from both his Hogwarts years and recently, Sirius Black was anything but ordinary.

Compartment after compartment Sirius went, peeping into one after the other. Memories of happier, less grim times swam about in his head. He envisioned James and himself jinxing a game of Exploding Snap so that it exploded whenever a Slytherin came within playing distance, regardless if the card was right or wrong. Lupin was there, of course, warning the two that they would get into trouble while hiding his smile as the Slytherin's faces contorted into nasty looks. Pettigrew was there as well, shrinking away whenever Slytherins twice his size (which was really normal height) passed nearby. Sirius heaved a great sigh. Those were the days, weren't they, Padfoot, he asked himself as he continued on very slowly, but very wearily all the same. He'd often remembered these days as he sat upon the forest floor many a night. This reminiscing, however, only brought one of two things which stirred up rapidly inside of him. Determination, to end this war and clear his name. And the other … loss. Never would he have guessed that he would lose so much after Hogwarts. The very things he took for granted, his word, his freedom, his best friend … all of them were gone within a matter of years.

Just as Sirius was about to clear all thoughts from his head, he'd stumbled across an occupied compartment. Perhaps it was the only one. As he peered in, however, he'd recognized the face almost immediately. It was her! The girl! He'd found her once more. What was she doing here, though? Had someone Stunned her? Jinxed her, maybe? Or, as he heard her emit a sharp intake of breath to indicate she was finally stirring, sleeping … just sleeping. Sirius looked from side to side so as to make sure no wondering eyes wandered upon him as he shifted into human form. Silently he slid into the compartment. His ultimate goal was to wake her, but as he stood before the girl he had become fascinated with over these few months, he paused. What was so special about her, he wondered. How could she invoke such feelings into him? Of course, they weren't strong feelings such as love, but nonetheless, Sirius had never experienced such admiration for a being since … well, he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever -

Her eyes were beginning to flutter. Sirius immediately shifted into dog form. Debating on whether or not it was a good idea to stay, he quickly made his decision. Before she could wake, he had scampered away. No, he couldn't stay behind just to watch her wake. She'd ask too many questions, dream of too many answers, and if she was bright enough, stumble across the right one. Ultimately that would lead to both Dumbledore's forceful resignation as headmaster and Sirius being forced back into Azkaban prison. He couldn't. He just couldn't. He would see her again, under less questionable circumstances, he was sure. Then, perhaps, answers will provide themselves.

* * *

><p>Iliana woke with a bit of a fright. Had she really slept that long? Had she missed the feast already? She quickly gathered her things, sliding through the opened compartment door. Strange, she thought as she passed it. She could've sworn it was left closed. Nevertheless, she jogged down the path toward the castle. As she had reached, however, she was relieved to see the Sorting Hat ceremony had only just ended. The students had now commenced on devouring everything on their plates and all sent up from the kitchens. Iliana surreptitiously slid into a seat small enough for her to fit in at the Hufflepuff table. Iliana loaded some food onto her plate. As she had, however, she could not help but overhear the discussion of two Hufflepuffs sitting next to her. "Do you think he'll do it," one asked excitedly to the other.<p>

"Diggory? Are you joking? I'm sure," the other exclaimed. If Iliana had found the courage and voice, she would've asked to what Cedric Diggory was to be attempting; as she stole a glance at Diggory beaming his charming smile at two ladies of Hufflepuff, however, she was afraid she didn't exactly want to know. Suddenly, the noisy and chattering room had come to an abrupt silence. As Iliana turned her direction to the head table, where the members of staff, namely the professors were situated, Headmaster Dumbledore had risen from his seat and approached his owl podium. With his arms extended and his voice booming, Dumbledore welcomed the incoming students and the returning students all the same. The silence quickly faltered, however, as he continued in stating that the inter-house Quidditch championship would be cancelled this year. Many voiced their objections, and Dumbledore allowed it all.

In a moment though, he silenced them once more. Just as he'd opened his mouth to speak once more, a man with an iron-like leg limped through the Great Hall. It was the strangest sight anyone had ever seen. His dark green cloak dripped with rainwater that pounded down on the castle grounds. His real eye stared straight ahead, while one, not his own it seemed, strapped to his face swirled around the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore immediately introduced this character as Alastor Moody, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts.

The Great Hall was eerily quiet as they looked up at this strange and slightly frightening being. Iliana could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Great, she thought to herself. Not only was she expected to survive a year of trying not to become any more invisible than she already was, but she was to survive Defence Against The Dark Arts with the monstrous being standing beside Professor Dumbledore. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore continued, and immediately the room filled with gasps and exhilarated conversations. Dumbledore waited until the enthusiastic chattering hushed themselves to whispers before continuing. He proceeded in relaying the rules of the Tournament, and the fact that the castle will no longer, for this year, belong to just the Hogwarts students but students from sister and brother wizarding schools - Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"I feel the need, however, to mention one minor requirement for the Tournament as of this year," he paused. "Each student entering his name into the Goblet of Fire must be of age 17." At this, the room lost it. Several shouts emanated from each table. The Weasley Twins were especially heard protesting against this. Iliana couldn't help but half-smile at everyone's sudden disapproval to being disallowed the chance to engage in dangerous and life-threatening challenges. Dumbledore silenced the room immediately, ensuring everyone that this year, if goes as planned, will be an exciting and a riveting experience for all. At this, he dismissed them, and the room roared to life once more. The excitement had almost doubled in the hallways, and several groups bonded together, discussing the recent news.

Iliana hugged her napsack closer to her as she watched the crowd disperse into several groups and cliques. Again, she was alone navigating her way through these cliques, and just desperately anxious to get to her bunk in the common room. She weaved her way around corners and through the crowds, finally travelling down beside the kitchens where a small amount of Hufflepuffs were gathered. She waited anxiously in the back, hoping one of them would quickly recall the pass code to get into the common room. She had already known it, of course; however there was a matter of stepping in front of the group and showcasing her memory skills that was the problem. Iliana shuddered at the idea that all eyes would be on her, but thought of the bit of praise she may get. Perhaps she truly would be welcomed. Taking one step forward, Iliana quickly jumped out of the way as the Head Prefect of the house burst through the crowd. "Honestly, no wonder we're a laughing stock. We can't even remember our own pass code! And that's because it doesn't change," the prefect commented, pushing past students and tapping the barrels precisely and with correct tempo.

Iliana sighed. He was right, of course. The Hufflepuff house was always labelled "the other" house. It was as if Hufflepuffs were paid little to no attention, and when they were, they would always somehow seem to be outshone by other houses. Slytherins made it a habit at purposefully knocking into Hufflepuff students and sneering, stating the infamous line of, "Sorry, didn't see you there. Then again, you are Hufflepuff." A throat cleared in front of her, and Iliana drew her eyes up to the tall blonde boy standing before her. "Well, aren't you going in," he asked, a bit of an attitude about him. Iliana's cheeks blushed a light pink before she proceeded inside. The warmness of the cabin had returned, and so did the bee-coloured carpet, the wooden walls and furniture, and the earthy scent that filled the room two months ago, this was it. Iliana was home. She was _finally home. _


	6. Chapter 6

As Lovers Go

Chapter 6 - Gone

The majority of students now settled themselves into their bed. Others were outside discussing and counting down days to Hogsmeade. Iliana, though, was not in either of these places. The excitement of Hogwarts still hadn't worn off on her yet. She wanted to write, to draw about all that had happened today. This marvellous day was something she just had to document. Easing her way off her bed, she propped herself on the balls of her feet, opening her trunk and pulling out her wand and journal. Locking her trunk right after, she settled herself back into bed, underneath the warm and quilted blanket. "Lumos," she whispered, and immediately, a bright enough light emitted from the tip of her wand. Holding her wand in her left and a quill in her right, Iliana began. She wrote down her ride from The Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross and from King's Cross to Hogwarts. She mentioned her exhaustion which inevitably led to a near hibernation leading to nearly missing the feast.

Then, as she paused in her writing, she thought about the details of her day. Cedric Diggory had apologized without blowing her off. He waited for her response without moving off. It was nothing, of course, but when was the last time she was given that sort of attention? She debated whether or not she should write it. It really wasn't anything important; he wasn't going to do it again. Besides, with a charming and handsome boy like himself, he's probably got dates lined up from now until the end of term. She heaved a slight sigh. What was she doing? Putting her pen down, she whispered, "Knox," and the illuminated tip of her wand went out. Why was she so worked up about something so simple? It was a bit sad, pathetic even to get this emotional toward just an apology. Was she really that invisible? Perhaps she was. If something such as simply not walking past her could get her this excited, maybe she really was in bad shape.

Setting down her quill, Iliana pressed two fingers against the side of her temple, rubbing it slightly. She needed to relax, to just drift off to sleep and somehow regain that happiness she felt on the train ride to Hogwarts. She needed to recapture the excitement and eager anticipation she once felt due to an animal. Her eyes widened immediately. The dog! She'd completely forgotten about the chance of maybe seeing her furry acquaintance once more. Dropping her hand to the bed sheets and laying properly down on her bed, Iliana turned on her side toward the window nearest her bed. If you're out there, know that I'll come visit you soon, she thought to herself. Perhaps she didn't need a 'Cedric Diggory' to carry her through her day. Maybe she could simply rely on the companionship of an animal; after all, they were considered 'man's best friend' for a reason, weren't they?

Pulling the covers off of her head, she looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky and the talking in the lobby of the common room died down to nothing but silence. Iliana knew that it was past her bedtime and that she needed some sort of sleep to get her through tomorrow … or today, whatever time it would have been. Placing her things under her pillow, much too tired to get out of bed once more, Iliana laid her head down and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day. She would see her friend soon. Hm, friend, she thought to herself with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Iliana woke bright and early the next morning. After freshening up and clothing herself in her usual Hogwarts uniform, she tied her silky short hair back with a sole ribbon. Finally, having stowed all necessary textbooks and equipment that she'd need for today in her bag, she was off to the Great Hall. She could barely keep herself awake. She tossed and turned a series of times last night, swearing that someone had indeed been watching her. Every time she woke to check, however, no one was there. Perhaps it was just nerves getting to her, she thought to herself. Maybe after a quick meal and a cup of coffee, she'd feel like her usual self once more. Taking the seat furthest away from the last Hufflepuff in the row, Iliana filled her stomach with all she could.<p>

She appreciated the warm food filling the pit of her stomach. It brought a bit of comfort, lessened her worries about the hours of the day to come. Maybe first days don't have to be so horrible, she thought to herself as she took a sip of the warm coffee. It magically appeared beside a copy of someone's forgotten Daily Prophet. Setting her mug down in its original spot, Iliana couldn't help but quickly scan over the front page. It was the same headlines more or less - mostly Ministry officials trying to hush everything up about the scare at the Quidditch World Cup. There was a slight mention, however, about the Triwizard Tournament along with a picture of Bartemius Crouch Sr. standing in a crowd of people. Probably reassuring people that students won't actually die in this one, she figured to herself. Taking one last sip of her coffee, Iliana noted the shuffling of her fellow students from around the tables.

This usually signalled that classes would be starting rather soon. Iliana gathered up her bag and followed the crowd all the way to their first class. Transfiguration. Although this wasn't Iliana's favourite subject, it never stopped her from doing her utmost best. She was a naturally bright girl. Of course, this was never actually recognized unless there was a test. Otherwise, she was just as invisible as she was the beginning of the year. Taking her usual seat all the way at the back, Iliana quickly settled and prepared for class. Several other houses entered the classroom. Gryffindor, mainly. She could see the Weasley twins in a heated conversation with their friend Lee Jordan. She always admired those two. Getting into trouble for no apparent reason seemed to be their specialty - not to mention getting McGonagall's face to contort in ways no human's should.

They always managed to bring a certain life to the class, something that no doubt everyone needed in grim times such as these. Even the teachers looked forward to having them in their classes, all except one. Snape. He was never delighted to see any student, except those of his own house - Slytherin. Iliana's mind wandered to when she had this delightful creature. Reaching down to grab at her bag, Iliana's head had come in contact with something. It felt like a load of bricks had been dropped on the back of her neck. Inevitably, Iliana fell off her chair and to the floor with a number of books crashing around her along with a person. Grabbing at her neck and nibbling on her lip so as to not burst into tears out of shear embarrassment, Iliana stacked the fallen books to one side. Right, well at least now I can scratch out 'first day embarrassment', she thought to herself. A hand suddenly touched hers. Immediately, Iliana's eyes shot back at the fallen being. She stared into the same eyes that she'd met on the train.

The golden brown eyes that had blocked her way that time before were now before her once more. Iliana was once more dumbfounded. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as realization had settled in. He was still touching her hand. As if her cheeks couldn't get anymore rosier, the feeling of several pairs of eyes on her back was now coursing through Iliana's body. "Sorry," his voice said. Perhaps it was just her, but for a minute, she could've sworn she'd heard an echo. Iliana's mouth gaped open as it had done before. Words formulated in her mind, but yet again, the connection between her brain and her mouth seemed to be nonexistent. She watched as his eyes narrowed, signifying that he was now either smiling or chuckling. She was unsure. Her eyes were too focused on his. However, she did notice something else. The same hand that had taken hold of hers was now pulling her up to a standing position. "Are you hurt," his voice echoed once more. Iliana's mouth continued to gape - her brain trying to regain her function of speech.

Several giggles and chuckles were heard coming from behind her. Iliana's cheeks turned a nastier scarlet from before. Then suddenly, the room hushed, and Iliana had a strange feeling she knew why too. Cedric's eyes diverted themselves to a being standing behind Iliana. Iliana could feel the chills of cold disapproval emanating from this creature behind her. Immediately taking her hand out of Cedric's, Iliana resumed her seat not daring to look up from her desk. The infamous McGonagall throat clear pervaded throughout the classroom. "I understand the excitement of returning to a new year, however, do try to contain yourselves on the first day. I mean, really, it is _only_ the first day," she added after. Iliana heard the creaking of the board as she stepped toward the front of the classroom and began her lesson. So much for it never happening again, eh, she thought once more to herself as she opened her note book and began to scribble notes.

The rest of the morning classes followed the suit of simple note taking and rule remembering. Iliana watched the remainder of the students walk back toward the castle after their recent Herbology class, with the intention in mind that she'd stay behind. She'd wanted some time with the grounds. She felt as if she owed it to them; after all, they were her first friend at Hogwarts. Iliana waited, though. She couldn't be seen proudly walking out of Herbology to simply linger behind on the field. No, it just wouldn't be right, so in order to appear as if she was not simply loitering in Madame Sprout's Greenhouse, Iliana marvelled at the several plants lined off on a bookshelf nearby. Although not truly interested in anything on the shelf, one specimen had caught her eye. Inside a tightly encased glass jar were large pink pods. Not only was the colour an anomalous colour for pods of plants, even in the wizarding world, but the way the container was sealed.

There seemed to be three or four elastic bindings around the cover of it. A label worn away by the many years hung off the cover. Iliana squinted her eyes, trying desperately to make out the name of this mysterious plant. "Something caught your eye, Miss Blaize," a voice chimed in from behind her. Iliana jumped suddenly and looked toward the speaker. She emitted a slight sigh of relief, thankful that she managed not to completely destroy the Herbology Greenhouse. "Yes, Professor Sprout," Iliana spoke to the stout woman in front of her, still wearing her gardening gloves. "This plant here, Professor," Iliana continued as she turned around to indicate which plant she'd meant. Professor Sprout drew nearer. "Which- ahh, I see," she stated with a bit of a giggle as she excitedly pulled it off of the shelf. Iliana watched as she scuttled away toward the backroom of the greenhouse. "Come, come, Miss Blaize," Professor Sprout called. Iliana did as she was told. As she'd entered the room however, she'd taken in the sight of Professor Sprout with a bowl of water on one of the nearby tables with the jar of pink pods only half opened.

"Professor, what are-" Iliana began before being shushed by Professor Sprout and motioned closer. Iliana now stood beside her, watching as her gardening gloved hands carefully picked up this pod and placed it in the water. Iliana waited several seconds before she'd finally seen it. The once simple pink pod had transformed before her very eyes. It was now a daisy sitting there in the water. Iliana watched in amazement. Professor Sprout once more let out a girlish giggle. It was always a joy for students to work alongside with Professor Sprout. She enjoyed her profession. Attending to the greenhouse of Hogwarts, was in fact a dream come true for her. "This, Miss Blaize," she began as she set the bowl of water at an elevated height on a shelf, "is what is called a 'Puffapod'. These pods transformed instantly into radiant flowers once in contact with water." Iliana's eyes still managed to look as though they were about to pop out of her head.

Professor Sprout, obviously seeing Iliana's shocked reaction, giggled slightly. "You can take one, if you'd like. Just don't tell the other students you got it from me," she stated in a whisper before leaving abruptly. Iliana, herself, gave a slight chuckle. Professor Sprout was indeed an odd one, but nonetheless, accepting the offer, Iliana took one of the small pink pods and stowed it away. Perhaps one day, she'd find use for a pretty pink flower. Now, though, all she could think of was laying somewhere on the grass. Gathering up her things and finally proceeding out of the greenhouse, Iliana proceeded out onto the grounds. First years were running around while a certain number of students were having a heated argument somewhere toward the trees. Iliana paid no attention to them, however. She was with her grounds. Yes, her grounds. She never did think anyone appreciated the grounds, just the feel and presence of it, as she did. Or maybe she was just _that_ much of a tree-hugger.

Nonetheless, finding a cool, shaded spot on the healthy, green grass, Iliana began to fiddle around for her personal journal. Finally finding it, underneath a grand load of textbooks and parchment, she sprawled it out on the grass before her. It was so wonderful to finally sit and draw in peace without having eyes peeping over your shoulder every minute. Iliana closed her eyes and sighed, taking in the preciousness of this moment before she would continue her drawing of her friendly, furry companion. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen him lately or at all. Perhaps he really didn't remember her. Maybe she really was psychotic in thinking that a dog would remember such a kindness like that. It _was_ just an _animal_, after all. "Pathetic," she said aloud to herself. She closed her journal again. Maybe she should just forget about the dog. Maybe. Shaking her head, Iliana rose to her feet and continued off toward the castle. She would surely not like to be late for her next class.

* * *

><p>Alas, evening had rolled in and their final class was finished. Now, students were all heading over to the Great Hall for dinner. Iliana joined her fellow school mates in the Hall, not conversing with anyone in particular and just simply eating. She looked down toward the end of the table. Cedric and his friends were conversing feverishly about something undoubtedly pressing. Something strange had occurred, however, in the middle of their conversation Cedric and his friend had glanced over at Iliana. Iliana's cheeks flushed red as she quickly directed her eyes from their conversation to the bones on her plate. No more eavesdropping, Iliana, she warned herself. What on earth had made them look over at <em>her<em>? She was almost never noticed at all by anyone at the dinner table. Perhaps she was interrupting their pressing conversation. Yes, maybe that was it. That was all there was to it. She was just being a bother.

Rising steadily from the table, Iliana gathered up her bag and proceeded out of the Great Hall. She had homework to get done and receiving the latest gossip from the Hufflepuff girls surrounding the table wasn't going to get it done. Walking along the empty hallways of Hogwarts, Iliana looked out the windows that decorated these halls. The grounds were pitch black. Pausing in her step, Iliana heaved a great sigh wishing she were out there right now. As she continued to peer out of the window, something caught her eye. It appeared as if a man had been standing near one of the trees. Perhaps it was just Mr. Filch removing some curious first years from the edges of the Forbidden Forest, but there was something different.

As the strange man turned, he rushed off into the forest. Iliana raised an eyebrow. Perhaps it was Hagrid instead? No, Hagrid would've been taller, and no doubt would still be in the Great Hall having eighths. Just then her head ached with a sharp pain. Shaking her head, perhaps finding some way to push away the pain, Iliana continued walking. Maybe she was just seeing things. After a full day's work, she _needed_ to get some sleep and fast. Making her way into the common room, Iliana sat promptly at one of the desks and began the mountain of homework the teachers were more than happy to welcome their students back with. In a mere two hours, though, she was finished. Just in time, she added to herself as she noticed more people pouring in to the common room. Inconspicuously, she managed to slip into the girls' dormitory. After stripping herself of the rather hot uniform, Iliana changed into her pyjamas and prepared for bed. Settling herself beneath the warm quilted blanket, Iliana listened to the giggling and talking outside. She'd never indulged in that sort of thing, she realized. She always giggled to herself having heard a joke someone about two feet away said. Her loneliness had always seem to creep back into her mind on the days when she wished it would vanish. At this point, she'd reach for her journal, which was precisely her plan this night.

With no curious and wandering eyes to peer over or around her into her journal, Iliana would finally be able to write unnecessarily long, verbous sentences filled with a dozen adjectives about things she wished she'd experience. Removing the quilt from on top of her, Iliana shimmied out of bed and gathered up her school bag. Digging through the many rolls of parchment and jars of ink, Iliana searched for her most prized possession. After several minutes of not encountering her book, her brow furrowed. Peering down into the napsack, she realized it to be filled with the usual … quills, ink, parchment, some Galleons and Sickles, but something was missing … where was her book?


	7. Chapter 7

As Lovers Go

Chapter 7 - Fantastic Birthday

After several searches, Iliana could not find her book. Okay, she breathed to herself, don't fret. It's here … somewhere. It _has_ to be here … somewhere. She emptied her trunk, looking inside of it desperately. She knew she had it in her bag! That's where it always was - with her! How on earth could she have lost such a thing? No, nothing's lost … just simply … misplaced, she corrected herself holding onto the last bit of hope that perhaps she'd gotten clumsy and had it fall under her bed. She knew this to be highly unlikely, but still she checked. To no avail, as she had expected, it was not there. Iliana sat herself on her bed, exhausted by utter defeat. How could she have gotten so careless? Where could it be she wondered? Had someone taken it out of her bag when she wasn't looking?

Her insides did a bit of a cartwheel as the thought of someone paging through her drawings, laughing at her amateur skills and unrealistic dreams scribbled onto the pages, surfaced. How would she know who took it? How would she even find the person? There were over a thousand students attending Hogwarts, and she'd had class with at least 750 of them. She couldn't possibly find it in time to stop whoever it was who took it to read it. At this her stomach gave another lurch. She glanced at her clock, almost 8:30pm. Students were to be in bed by 9:00pm sharp. She sighed, perhaps a quick stroll to the library and back would ease her worrying - at least enough for her to get a bit of sleep tonight. After all, she did still have classes tomorrow.

Grabbing her robe from beside her bed, she cloaked herself in it and slipped out of the dormitory past several giggling girls and boys alike. Without notice, she also slipped out of the common room and into the hall by the kitchens. Down she walked, passing several halls and doors. Her mind kept chasing after the thought of losing her book. How could she?! She still blamed herself; of course, she did. Who else was to blame? How could she have been so careless? Hadn't that book meant the world to her, why would she leave it in such an obvious place such as her bag? She heaved another deep sigh once more, stopping both the thoughts from overwhelming her head and her stomach from lurching once more. The uneasy and queasy feeling she felt whenever she thought about her book was anything but pleasant, and she agreed she could pass on getting scolded by Mr. Filch about upchucking all over the hall's "clean" floor.

She continued on - the moonlight from the window illuminating her path down the hallway. She focused on her footsteps, the sounds of shoes softly clapping against the floor echoing through the halls gave her a bit of a distraction from the recent occurrence. Perhaps when she'd made it to the library, she'd find books on detectives. Perhaps the Wizarding World had their own Sherlock Holmes series. Those of which included wands, brooms and sneakoscopes opposed to pens, magnifying glasses, and buggies. How humorous, she thought to herself trying to picture herself re-enacting such daring feats to find _one_ book. "Funny, Iliana," she said aloud to herself as she proceeded up two flights of stairs and into the portrait shortcut leading directly to the library. "Studious Success," she whispered to the half-asleep portrait of Basil Froniac, a reputable scholar and a deep supporter of the Ravenclaw House.

The portrait startled into awareness and before inquiring as to why such a student would be out of bed at these hours, he merely nodded his head and swung his portrait door open. Iliana stepped in through the portrait hole and into a long dark, deeper hallway than those which led to the dungeons. She'd commonly used this passageway after finding it in her second year of Hogwarts. It was her way of getting to the library quickly, without attracting much attention or moving along with a crowd. Finally her hand, outstretched, awaiting the door handle to lead her right to the library, pulled on the handle. Open did the portrait hole swing as Iliana stepped through, bidding the portrait a good night to which he softly muffled a 'you're welcome' before continuing his nodding off to sleep. She allowed herself to take in the vast library she'd spend most of her afternoons in. Not necessarily for homework or studying but as a way to get away from the world and most importantly … attention.

Madam Pinch eyed her suspiciously, obviously noting that there was only limited time before students were supposed to be in bed. Madam Pinch, a miserable, old but clever witch, was the school's librarian. Although many didn't like her, she prized and treasured each of these books. She was also aware of which she had, which was borrowed and which were overdue without looking at a sheet of paper. She belonged to this library as much as Iliana did. "Good night, Madam Pinch," Iliana softly bade as she strolled into the library, travelling through rows and rows of books. Madam Pinch gave nothing but a slight hmp and continued her stamping. Iliana strolled over to one of the bookcases near the long windows which offered some light into the library during the day. She watched how deep a black the grounds were. The blackness of the grounds had induced her to think of the blackness she'd been left with knowing that her book was missing.

That part of her that she treasured and prized was now gone - leaving a gaping hole in her chest. All her ambitions, her dreams, her feelings were scribbled down in those yellowed pages. What if they were read? They're not meant to be read, she thought angrily. Just the thought that at least that much of a sanction had been invaded angered her severely. Just then, a throat cleared from behind her. It couldn't have been time to close the library already, she thought to herself. Then again, there was a lot of wandering and strolling … perhaps Madam Pinch wanted to leave extra early as well. Iliana would have to come back in the morning. Surely the morning would bring a better day, she told herself … trying to stay positive. Perhaps her book will turn up, and she won't have to come looking for the Wizard version of Sherlock Holmes.

Funny how one object could mean the world to someone, she thought as she proceeded back to the common room, defeated once more. Her attempt at clearing her mind in regards to her book was futile, and she knew it. Heaving yet another deep sigh, Iliana sat herself on the common room floor, right next to the fire, listening to the way it crackled and glowed. The dancing of the flames reminded her of the way the waves washed against the rocks at her beach house. Her stomach turned a bit as she thought more about her favourite place there on the beach, under that jutting rock - where she spent many moments there, with her book, making wishes on birthday cakes she drew every year … birthday … birthday! Today was her birthday, wasn't it? She sighed, she couldn't remember. Perhaps it indeed was.

"Another fantastic birthday, eh, Iliana," she asked herself with the utmost sarcasm. Bringing her knees into her chest, Iliana was just about to bury her face when just then, from the corner of her eye, she'd caught sight of something through the window. A darkened shape, something on four legs, and looking through the window with ominous, great, yellow eyes was what Iliana could make out. Furrowing her brow, she rose hesitantly from her comfortable seat by the fire and was on an approach to the window when the common room door opened once more. Iliana's heart stopped for a minor second as she spun around on her heel to face the sudden disturbance or… disturbances.

There, stepping through the common room door, was Cedric Diggory and the normal posse that followed him around. Each mumbled among themselves, as they quickly drew in what looked like several sacks. What these sacks contained, however, was unknown to Iliana, but was seemingly of great importance to Cedric's friends. "Shh," they whispered amongst each other, apparently not noticing there was another Hufflepuff student in the room apart from themselves; and so, every one of Cedric's posse proceeded to the boys' dormitory, continuously snickering, bickering, and shushing amongst themselves - except one. Iliana's eyes focused so much on the gang making their way to the dormitory with huge sacks, she'd hardly noticed that one had stayed behind. "Um," he stated before clearing his throat. Iliana turned her gaze to the owner of the voice and throat clear, who turned out to be no other than Cedric Diggory, himself.

Iliana's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she diverted her eyes and focused on the ground below her. "Um, hi," he stated. Although she made the conscious effort not to look at him by turning back to the window and peering outside (the whatever-it-was had vanished by now and all she could see was the grounds, dark and damp, as it usually was), she could hear his footsteps on the wooden floorboards, which creaked under the slightest weight. "My name's Cedric Diggory," he stated, trying to make a conversation - trying to make a conversation _with her_. Shutting her eyes, Iliana wished that he'd go away, hoped that he'd just ignored her like the rest of his posse and followed them into the dormitory. She would've been comfortable with that. "I don't know if you remember, but … I knocked you out of your chair in Transfiguration Class," he continued.

As if her cheeks couldn't get any pinker, she'd flushed a darker shade of pink. Why was he reminding her about this? Did he really think she didn't know who he was? Every girl and her kitten knew who Cedric Diggory was!

Speak, Iliana, speak! Her mind scolded her as Cedric stood silently behind her. Iliana spun around on her heel; however, not as smoothly as she'd hoped. Spinning around, she'd almost fallen into his chest. Now a nasty, scarlet red in the face, Iliana took a step back and proceeded to make her way around him, when he spoke once more. "What's your name," he asked ever-so-politely. Oh, _what_ was he doing this for? Why, why, why? She asked herself. Taking a deep breath and gathering her thoughts as well as trying to functionalize her speech, she finally mustered up the courage to murmur, "Iliana."

She looked up at him, not sure if he'd heard her or not. A small smile on his lips told her that indeed he had. "Well … Iliana's a rather peculiar name, if you don't mind my saying so. I've never heard a name quite like it, I mean," he told her. Iliana flushed redder. "I do have a favour to ask of you, Iliana," he stated. Iliana's eyes widened. A favour? Her? Was he feeling well? Was she dreaming?

"Yes," she asked. His lips twitched into a smile once more.

"I'd appreciate it, as well as would my friends, if you didn't mention our curfew breakage to Madam Sprout," he stated. The corners of Iliana's lips pulled into a smile as she nodded her head. "Much appreciated," he whispered before heading off to the dormitory.

Watching him perfectly step to the boys' dormitory, Iliana's heartbeat quickened a bit. With the same smile on her face, she turned to the window, looking out at the grounds. "Another fantastic birthday, eh, Iliana," she commented to herself once more, minus the sarcasm.


	8. Chapter 8

As Lovers Go

Chapter 8 – A Peculiar Indulgence

Morning could not have arrived sooner to Iliana, who despite last night's rather enthralling occurrence, suffered from intense nightmares. She could remember it vividly. She dreamt she was running, frightened along a path, trying to escape a monstrous being intent on ripping her to shreds. What a strange thing to dream about, she thought to herself, as she woke for the fifth time. Of course, it was more than strange; it was downright frightening. Dreams such as these were not to be taken lightly in the wizarding world. Although she hadn't any idea what could've possibly invoked such a terrible and random dream, she was sure that whatever it was – it was meant to get her attention and potentially deliver a message. Such a vague message, indeed, however. Iliana shook her head of these thoughts as the rumbling of girls scrambling into their school shoes brought her back to reality – she had classes to attend.

Finally dressing, grooming herself, and thrice checking that everything necessary had been packed for the day ahead of her, Iliana made herself down to the Great Hall for a rather small breakfast. An apple and a spot of coffee should help her survive the day. After the recent nightmare she'd had, she'd not wanted to eat anything too heavy for fear of seeing it once more on one of her professor's classroom floors. Seating herself down in her usual corner of the table, Iliana engrossed herself in a bit of her reading before class as the shushing and murmuring of the Great Hall took its place in the early morning. This murmuring, however, was soon drowned out by loud, excited gasps and very familiar hoots. Iliana looked up at the numerous barn and snow owls descending down into the Great Hall to drop off packages to their respective owners.

A small smile twitched itself upon Iliana's face; regardless of not getting so much as a single letter from her sister all these years at Hogwarts, this had always been the joy of the mornings for her – seeing students' faces light up as they received packages from their loved ones back home, and seeing the owls receive a bit of praise and food for successfully delivering their message. Her mind then wandered to her own owl; how she was doing, and what exactly she was up to. She hadn't been down to the Owlery, since she'd arrived at Hogwarts, and besides, a fresh air between her classes would be greatly welcomed. As the bell chimed in time for classes, the students in the Great Hall rose from their seats and bustled toward their classrooms in different parts of the castle. Iliana followed the majority of the sixth-year Hufflepuffs to the Dungeon where Professor Snape's Potions class was just about to go underway.

The class ended with the same enthusiasm – or lack thereof – as it had started with; however, there were a bit more burn marks, tears and singed eyebrows than the class had started with. These highly comical accidents made up for the dullness, Iliana concluded as she too struggled to suppress a laugh as Jenifer Higgleton's recently-done eyebrows managed to vanish in an unthinkable suddenness right after the loud 'boom' emitted from within her cauldron. Students couldn't rush fast enough toward the door of the Potions room in a sort of escape from this prison-like class and its warden-like Professor Snape. Iliana always thought it a bit humorous how this prison-like class was located in the Dungeon section of the castle. Proceeding toward her next class, Arithmancy, Iliana's mind continued to flash back to the nightmare she'd had. A chill shivered through her; she could vividly feel the pursuit, the hatred of this vile creature. She hadn't seen much of it, but from the several glances she stole in her dream, she was able to figure that it was some sort of dog … or perhaps a werewolf.

Iliana took a deep breath and sighed, pushing these thoughts into a small mental drawer once more. Her stomach had begun to twist and turn just by the mere reflection of events, and she'd really prefer not to see her breakfast again. Seating herself in her usual seat at the back of her Arithmancy class, Iliana watched the remainder of the class pile in and listened as the class began, hoping that the numerous numbers scribbled on the chalkboard behind the teacher would serve as a healthy distraction for the pressing issues in her mind …

His hands glided over the leather covered book for what felt like the seventh time since he'd originally picked it up that one day. He'd still not opened it and now curiosity was taking the better of him. A bit of guilt crossed his mind every time he got his dirt-ridden finger nails under the seam about to turn it. He had figured that this book must have meant something to this girl, whether or not it was 'special' was another thing; however, there was no disputing that somehow in some way there was a value assigned to this leather-bound notebook.

Although he was no expert on this subject, the book seemed as if it could very well be her journal. A look into her soul, and mind and possibly … heart. The curiosity was back. Filling his mind like a poison, taking over all functionality and inducing him to turn the cover of the book. The guilt in his mind was officially muted; the simple wondering of what exactly ran through this rather peculiar creature's head had now been his primary thought. His eyes glimpsed at page after page as he turned through the rather tattered book. He saw poems, stories, pictures, art work. Amazing, he thought to himself as more and more of this creature's soul managed to open itself up to him. He recognized the similar stress that she experienced and scribbled about more than once. The tiredness of being all on her own. His lips twitched into a slight smile after that … similar, please, he told himself as he closed the book once more.

"She's nothing like you, and you're nothing like her," his mind kept at it. "You'll never be like her, Sirius. You're a marked man," he kept on reminding himself as he slid down the bark of a nearby tree, sitting with his legs parted a bit and his hands resting on either of his thighs. He looked at the little tattered book once more, "but it would be nice to _feel_ something … to feel as if someone understood, even if perhaps they don't," his mind corrected itself. He sighed. It was hardly ever useful to sit around and ponder upon these things, figuring that they would never come into light. She couldn't find out whom he was or that he had her book. That was just simply not an option, at all. He had to find some way to quietly and quickly slip the book to her inconspicuously. He had to leave it somewhere only she would be able to see. He couldn't step out onto the castle grounds like that – not again, not after that night he'd looked in at her at the Hufflepuff's common room.

What if that boy had seen him? There is something ominous about black dogs, and he seemed like quite the superstitious type. No, he had to make sure the book was delivered to her and _only_ her. Yes, then he'd have to be done with her. He couldn't keep seeing her – this entire scheme of one day meeting her was just too dangerous. He would never be able to tell her how unique he thought she was or to indulge in all the neat things her mind often thought about or to discuss all the complexities she often processed when she was by herself. It just wouldn't happen, and there was no reason to prolong the evident. He would have to cut ties with her. Who knows what the media might have uncovered? For all he knew, people had already found out about his animagous self and what exactly his animagous was. This would be it. He would see her once to deliver her book and then cut all ties with her.

What was he thinking? He didn't need this girl. He's done fine on his own, and he'll continue to do quite fine without this certain Iliana. Just then, however, a nearby bush had rustled. Sirius looked up immediately, unsure whether or not to draw his wand or turn into his animagous self. Instinctively, he rose quietly and de-robed himself, transforming into his shaggy black dog-self. His heightened sense of smell always seemed to come in handy. This time, however, as he sniffed around – he smelt the same scent he pleaded with himself to forget. The scent of peaches and coffee beans intensified more and more as he neared the bush. He knew this scent, and although he'd only ever encountered it – truly – once, he'd become fond of it almost immediately. Concealed slightly by the bushes, he managed to gaze out at the grounds. The sky was greying slightly, and a slight drizzle had managed to dampen the Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't the sky and the damp grounds, however, that drew him. It was the sole student walking along the dampened grounds, unfazed by the drizzle, and headed directly for the Owlery.

It was her – coffee beans – the unique girl – the girl he'd sworn he'd cut ties with … Iliana. The more he watched her, the more he became drawn to her. There was just something about this girl, something so unique about her, something so … intriguing. He'd become intrigued all over again; and being Sirius Black, who was he not to indulge in the intriguing? After all, what was pleasure without a little risk?

Iliana, although rather excited to see what had become of her owl, immediately had second thoughts as the rush of the ice cold air whisked past her face at the doors leading out of Hogwarts and into the Grand Courtyard. Still, she pressed on. Cold wouldn't keep her away from her owl; besides, she owed it to Jasper to play with him – it was after all, the only exercise he ever got. Iliana was amazed sometimes at the fact that regardless of having not received any mail nor delivered any, Jasper was still very faithful to her. She'd imagined owls get bored rather quickly, and if masters were unable to utilize their services then they might as well not be around. She'd heard a story about that, actually. The moral of the story being that owls disappeared in the muggle world due to the development of something called the internet. Nonetheless, she carried on her way, crossing the wooden bridge-like structure connecting the courtyard to the grounds, Iliana was finally out onto her good, green, and now slightly-damp (as there was a slight drizzle) grass. Yes, her grass. As far as she was concerned, no one loved these grounds more than her – perhaps Hagrid, might have – but in terms of students, she had a profound love for every blade of grass that shot up out of the ground.

Her thin, twig-like arms brought little to no help against the harsh wind that now lashed at her rather violently. Still it was the best she could do against this bitter wind. Making her way down the rock filled pathway toward the Owlery, Iliana couldn't help but feel as if someone or something was watching her. Curious, she stopped and glanced around at the bushes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as far as she could see. Her eyes wandered along the shrubbery looking for eyes of a sort, fur, ears – anything that might give her mind some ease. Leaf, leaf, bush, tree, man, tree, stone, bush, her mind went along listing the sights her eyes fell upon. Then suddenly, a surge of realization and curiosity had struck all at the same time, "Wait, _man_," her mind asked once more. Sure enough, by the time her eyes had flocked back to where exactly they had first spotted this 'man' (if there was any man there at all), there was nothing but a tree with great branches performing a little dance in the wind. Shaking her head, she concluded that her mind and eyes were simply playing tricks on her. "It's been too long of a day," she whispered to herself. Who would be out in the forest in such grim weather? With another shake of her head, she mustered up enough strength to trudge to the Owlery on top of the hill.


End file.
